Lujuriosa Destrucción
by Mercyredhair
Summary: Pasiones desenfrenadas llevan a destrozos avergonzantes... ONE SHOOT [Edited]


**_Los personajes publicados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia._**

* * *

Luego de una noche de pasión -y locura- Emmett y yo estábamos tendidos en la cama, él mirando hacia arriba y yo boca abajo, ambos con los ojos cerrados… o por lo menos eso creo.

-¿Rosalie?- Emmett se acercó un poco a mi esperando alguna respuesta. No le respondí, quería jugar un rato con él –Rose, mi amor…- seguí sin moverme. Sabía que al rato Emmett terminaría desesperándose –Valla, valla. Creo que mi esposa VAMPIRA se quedó dormida, ¿será eso posible?- Él empezó a tocar suavemente la piel de mi espalda, haciendo círculos con dos de sus dedos. Ese movimiento me daba pequeños escalofríos. Sentí como él se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme –Te ves hermosa cuando _duermes_- Su dulce aliento chocando con mi piel me producía sensaciones extraordinarias. Mordió lóbulo de mi oreja, empezó a bajar y besó mi cuello. Me encantaba que hiciera eso. Siguió besando mi piel hasta que no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido, y aunque salió muy bajito, sé que Emmett lo escuchó porque empezó a susurrarme cosas muy provocativas al oído y acarició mi piel casi sin tocarla. Ahora él estaba jugando conmigo.

- Agh! ¡Maldito!

_Al instante se lanzó arriba mío y comenzó a besarme urgentemente, como ie fuera la última vez que podría hacerlo. Yo obviamente la seguí, me encanta cuando se pone así de salvaje. Recorrí su espalda con mis manos y luego giré haciendo que Rosalie quedara debajo de mi cuerpo. Ella no perdió el tiempo y me abrazo las caderas con sus piernas. Me encanta sentirla tan cerca de mí. Ella es mi ángel perfecto, algo adictivo. _

_Después de besar su cuello, empecé a acariciar su muslo mientras bajaba por su clavícula besándola, ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras arañaba mi espalda. Al parecer Rosalie quería estar arriba de nuevo porque giró en un movimiento brusco y a la vez sensual, pero hubo un pequeño problema ¡No había más cama! Caímos al suelo con un ruido sordo, de todos modos eso no nos impidió seguir. Rose besaba mis labios y yo puse mis manos en su cintura, no aguantaba mas ¡Quería hacerla mía al instante!, sentía que iba a explotar._

_Mis manos empezaron a bajar hacia sus caderas y luego a sus muslos nuevamente. Me fui acercando a su entre pierna para ver si captaba mi mensaje ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!, ella decidió torturarme más._

Pobre Emmett, lo único que quería era entrar en mí, pero no sé lo hice tan fácil. Me acerque más a su cuerpo, estaba visiblemente excitado. Solo para hacerlo sufrir más, hice que nuestros sexos rozaran. Sé que eso lo enloquecía –bueno, también a mí, pero a él más.-

Me dejé llevar por él nuevamente y volvimos a girar. Decidí darle paso libre, pero parece que estaba muy concentrado entre besar mi cuello y tocar uno de mis senos. Así que lo ayude un poco levantando mi pelvis al momento que agarraba sus pompas y lo empujaba hacia mi, eso produjo otro roce haciéndole recordar su objetivo. En menos de un segundo sentí como nos hacíamos uno. Al principio fue lento, pero poco a poco nuestro ritmo fue más rápido. Estaba sometida a uno de los mejores placeres que me podían dar.

Por un momento sentí que el piso vibraba, eso era algo natural cada ves que con Emmett lo hacíamos, por eso no me importo, solo estaba preocupada de disfrutar aquel momento. Emmett seguía aumentando la intensidad, eso me encantaba tanto como a él. De repente volví a sentir que el piso vibraba, pero esta vez más fuerte y ahí fue cuando pasó…

-¡Mis ojos!- Gritó Bella… ¿Bella? Pero por qué…

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que paso, ya teníamos 6 pares de ojos observándonos. ¡ HABÍAMOS ATRAVESADO EL PISO!... y lo peor fue que aterrizamos en medio del Living Room.

-UPS!- Dije mirando el gigantesco hoyo en el techo.

-Eso no lo vi venir- las veces que podías ver a Alice con cara de sorpresa eran contadas con los dedos de una mano, y esta vez fue una de ellas.

Por alguna razón que desconozco todos nos quedamos allí, sin movernos y mirándonos unos con los otros, hasta que finalmente Edward dijo…

-Par de pervertidos, vallan a vestirse de una vez- Ahí fue cuando reaccionamos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en nuestra habitación.

Cuando empezamos a retomar desde donde lo dejamos, pero ahora en la cama, Esme nos grito desde abajo…

-Recuerden que en el piso, techo desde aquí, existe un hoyo por el cual podemos ver ¡TODO!, así que o siguen en otra parte o paran- Emmett bufó.

-No es mi culpa que ustedes miren hacia arriba, así que pueden tapar sus ojos-

-¡Emmett!- reproché mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo - no quiero que nuevamente me vean teniendo sexo contigo (si, reiteradas veces nos habían encontrado en pleno acto).

-¿Teniendo sexo? Yo pensé que hacíamos el amor- puso cara de inocencia.

-Bueno, mientras hacemos el amor- él sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?- me preguntó y después me dio un pequeño beso.

-Amor, ¿No crees que es tiempo de tomar una ducha?- puse mi cara seductora

-¿Ducharse? Pero si estábamos…-¡IDIOTA! ¿Cómo no captó con todas esas señales? Edward rió bajito, pero no tan bajito como para no escucharlo.

-Me refiero a "ducharse"- Tuve que hacerle con las manos las comillas, ahora sí es aprueba de tontos.

-oh oooh…_ ducharse. _Si, creo que necesito tomar un baño- ¡AL FIN ENTENDIÓ!... se paró y se fue al baño ¡Pero que trasero tan lindo es el que tiene! OK, mejor lo sigo.

Me paré y caminé hasta la puerta, la abrí lentamente y vi a Emmett llenando el jacuzzi con agua y esa espuma de baño que tanto me gusta. No pude resistir darle una nalgada, Emmett se giro y levantó una ceja. Justo en ese momento se me vinieron a la mente un montón de cosas para hacer en el jacuzzi, y ninguna era muy _limpia._

-oooh… ¡Rosalie esta teniendo pensamientos mas morbosos que Emmett!- Gritó Edward a todo pulmón desde el primer piso.

_¿Rosalie con pensamientos más pervertidos que yo? No debería dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Me metí en el Jacuzzi de nuestro baño, de la misma forma de siempre para poder jabonar a mi Rose, pero ella seguía parada sin meterse._

_-¿Rose, que pasa?- Le pregunté mirándola a la cara, tenia el ceño fruncido._

_-Es que estaba pensando que tú siempre me jabonas y hoy te quiero jabonar yo- Me dijo poniendo una amplia sonrisa._

_-Está bien- le respondí – pero entonces como tú siempre me das los masajes, esta vez me toca a mí darte uno a ti-_

_-Trato hecho- Dichas estas palabras se puso tras de mi y agarro la esponja. Empezó por mi espalda y luego recorrió mi pecho, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello. No tardo mucho para que me empezara a besar, pero no eran besos lujuriosos, si no besos llenos de amor y ternura._

_-Te amo- le dije mientras me volteaba para mirarla._

_-También yo, osito- Me dio otro beso, pero esta ves uno mas largo. Luego se acomodo en mi pecho y así se quedo un rato, mientras yo la observaba. Amaba esos ratos en silencio, también amaba cada noche que la hacia mía, amaba cada momento con ella, pero lo más importante, la amaba a ella._

_Ahora, si piensan que en el baño no hubo daños, pues están equivocados, porque después de esa vez, las cerámicas quedaron echa añicos y el jacuzzi quedo con mi trasero marcado. Tuve que pedirle a Carlisle que llamara a alguien para la remodelación del baño y del cuarto. Esme dijo que si seguíamos así tendríamos que hacerlo al aire libre. La verdad es que un par de veces ya lo hemos hecho así, y lo bueno de eso es que no te preocupas de destrozas cosas, pero lo malo es que Rosalie se queja que queda muy sucia, pero yo encuentro que se ve sexy._

_El punto es que soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta, y agradezco tener toda la eternidad junto a la mujer más bella de todas._

* * *

__Como dice el título, esta es la versión editada. Aunque no hice cambios en la historia, me agrada más como quedó ahora. Creo que no tiene faltas de ortografía, pero si las tiene son muy pocas... Por lo menos no tantas como antes.  
Pido disculpas por lo mal escrito, pero tenía 13 años cuando surgió este FF -mi primer escrito :')-


End file.
